Birth of Hope/Allegiances
Allegiances Clan leader: Hollowstar Gray tabby tom Apprentice: Fiercepaw Deputy: Sparklelight Sleek black she-cat Medicine cat: Bronzestripe Golden she-cat Warriors: Roboflight Cream-and-tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Scratchpaw Emberclaw Dark ginger tom Aquatail Light blue she-cat Apprentice: Moonpaw Mangoleap Light ginger tom Apprentice: Shiftpaw Orangefur Orange tabby she-cat Apprentice: Splashpaw Tinyleg Black-and-white tom Flameheart Flame colored she-cat Apprentice: Poisonpaw Firestorm Dark ginger tom with a flame colored pelt Rosescent Cream colored she-cat Badgerclaw Black-and-white tom Apprentice: Ratpaw Frogleap Tabby gray she-cat Squeezeheart White she-cat Saphirepelt Light blue and white she-cat Foamfur Cream colored tom Apprentice: Dashpaw Bulblight Pale ginger tom Branchleg Brown tom Frostcloud Black-and-tortoise shell she-cat Spiralfur Cream colored she-cat Apprentice: Spiralpaw Swirlpelt Cream colored she-cat Dashheart Black-and-white tom Wrigglefang White-and-tortoise shell she-cat Snowstorm Long haired white she-cat Dirtclaw Muddy brown tom Lightningpelt Pale-and-tortoise shell tom Apprentice: Smoothpaw Fierceclaw Dark brown tabby she-cat Ciderlight Ginger she-cat Vinestorm Tortoise shell tom Speedpelt Dark ginger tabby tom Sweetpelt Cream colored she-cat Goldshimmer Light ginger tom Molepounce Light brown she-cat Dashpelt White she-cat Scratchclaw Pale she-cat Cherryfur Tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Pointedheart White tom Scribblestorm Black-and-tortoise shell she-cat Apprentices: Fiercepaw Light ginger tom Sunpaw Ginger tom Moonpaw White-and-cream colored she-cat Poisonpaw Tortoiseshell she-cat Smoothpaw Cream colored she-cat Splashpaw White she-cat Shiftpaw White tom with black stripes Ratpaw Light brown tabby tom Queens: Cherryheart Cream colored she-cat Kits: Thunderkit (Brown tabby tom with yellow stripes) Mate: Emberclaw Cloudfur White she-cat Kits: Scrapkit (white she-cat) Mate: Vinestorm Roundfang Cream colored she-cat Kits: Rufflekit (Dark ginger tom), Dragonkit (pale tom) Mate: Speedpelt Hailstorm Long haired cream colored she-cat Kits: Warmthkit, Solarkit, Pouncekit, Straykit (cream-and tortoise shell kits) Mate: Lightningpelt Goldentail Dark yellow she-cat Kits: Expecting Mate: Hollowstar Elders: Sproutleg White tom Stumpytail Cream tom |} Clan leader: Sharkstar Large black tom Deputy: Wingpelt Black-and-white she-cat Apprentice: Goldenpaw Medicine Cat: Ravenfur Pale tom Warriors: Leatherpelt Black she-cat Apprentice: Snappaw Warriors: Sharptail Gray tom Brownfur Dark brown tabby tom Eyeleg White tom with two large eyes Buzzheart Pale ginger she-cat Curestorm Light pale tom with black stripes Apprentice: Itchpaw Dawnpelt Dark brown she-cat Shadefur Gray-and-black tom Mistheart Cream colored she-cat Carvetail Chalk gray tom Apprentice: Grasspaw Flapwing Pale she-cat Skullstorm Black-and-white tom Stinkpelt Blue-and-black tom Apprentice: Hookpaw Sneezefur Orange tom Stormfur Cream colored she-cat Pointtail Black tom Apprentice: Scrollpaw Brezzetail White tom Crossfang Tortoise-shell tom Crowleg Black she-cat with white stripes Strangleheart Tortoise-shell she-cat Growlpelt Gray she-cat Metalclaw Black tom Cottonheart Tortoise-shell-and-cream she-cat Slashclaw Gray tom Leapleg Light ginger she-cat Falconfall Black she-cat Birchclaw White she-cat Stripedpelt Brown tabby tom Mudfur Gray tabby tom Apprentices: Goldenpaw Golden tom Grasspaw Pale ginger she-cat Itchpaw Gray she-cat Hookpaw Brown tabby she-cat Scrollpaw Ginger tom Snappaw Gray tom Queens: Flapcloud Cream colored she-cat Kits: Purplekit (dark blue she-cat), Redkit (red she-cat), Pinkkit (cream she-cat) Mate: Pointedtail Orangegleam Dark ginger tabby she-cat Kits: Shadowkit (very dark gray she-cat, almost black) Mate: Sharkstar Elders: Dawnpelt Black she-cat Blackfur Black tom Emeraldfur Cream tom |} Clan Leader: Mossstar Light gray tabby tom with light blue eyes Deputy: Squirmheart Silver tabby she-cat Apprentice: Gingerpaw Medicine Cat: Beliefsoul White short haired she-cat Apprentice: Dreamypaw Warriors: Rushhope Black- and- white tom Streamfall Dark brown tom Waterfang Light brown she-cat Apprentice: Slashpaw Fierceheart Gray tabby she cat Apprentice: Fizzypaw Lovestorm Tortoise-shell she-cat Leaffall Pale tabby tom Splashpelt Clear tom Apprentice: Cockypaw Toadleg Gray tom Sparrowpelt Silver tom Apprentice: Handypaw Faithtail White she-cat Apprentice: Rufflepaw Strifestripe Black and white striped tom Apprentice: Hoistingpaw Carestorm Tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Salamipaw Warriorclaw Ginger tom Apprentice: Lemmingpaw Battlespirit Brown-and-white she-cat Flickerswipe Orange tom Spinningdream Pale she-cat Runningwave Blue-gray tom Strictfur Black tom Apprentice: Kindlepaw Fearleaf Thin gray tom Dreamfall Dark gray she-cat with broad flattened face Kindleface Very pale gray she-cat Apprentice: Freshpaw Ashwood Long haired solid gray tom Backlight Pale tabby tom Fuzzclaw Golden brown she-cat Nobleheart Small gray-and-white she-cat Youngstripe Small dusky brown she-cat Softclaw Very small tabby tom Whirlinglight Mottled brown tom Apprentice: Webpaw Lightningfall Silver tabby tom Alphastream Golden brown she-cat Apprentice: Dreadpaw Salmonfall Dark ginger she-cat Apprentice: Colorpaw Honorlight Pale tom Trustedpelt Light gray she-cat Apprentice: Querypaw Winterstripe Snow white she-cat Apprentice: Queenpaw Preycatcher Dark brown tabby tom Apprentices: Querypaw Gray tom Colorpaw Tortoise shell she-cat Salamipaw Light ginger she-cat Rufflepaw Pale tom Gingerpaw Ginger she-cat Handypaw Black- and-gray tom Lemmingpaw Reddish tom Cockypaw Light brown tabby tom Fizzypaw Tortoise shell she-cat Slashpaw Bright gray tom Hoistingpaw Pale tom Webpaw Unusually spotted tom Dreadpaw Cream colored tom Freshpaw White-and-gray she cat Queenpaw Bright ginger she-cat Kindlepaw Gray tabby she-cat Dreamypaw Brown tabby tom Queens Rosefall Bright orange she-cat Kits: Riverkit (blue-gray tom) Mate: Leaffall Crowflight Black she-cat Kits: Breezekit (very pale she-cat, almost white) Mate: Ashwood Droopytail Black she-cat Kits: Budkit (Tortoise shell tom), Bloomkit (pale she-cat), Powerkit (light ginger she-cat), Thrushkit (pale she-cat) Mate: Lightningfall |} Clan Leader: Trushstar Tortoiseshell she-cat Deputy: Truebelief Bright gray she-cat with dark gray spotted face and tail Medicine cat: Gracecloud Golden brown tom Warriors: Goldenshine Reddish-brown tom Windstorm Bright gray tabby tom Aquasplash Black she-cat Firehowl Sleek black tom with ginger stained muzzle Nightdawn Sleek black she-cat with white stripes Mooncrest White she-cat with black stripes Swampheart Tortoise shell and ginger tom Riversplash Siamese tom with black stripe along his back Runningcurrent Brown tabby tom Frostheart White-and-gray striped she-cat Timberstripe Dark brown-and-white tom Bravescar Ginger tom Foxclaw Ginger tom Snowstorm Bright gray tom, formerly river clan cat Slickbreeze Ginger tabby tom Duststorm Brown tom with flakes of white in his fur Canaryflight Gold she-cat with white tail Mistysplash Light gray she-cat Colorstorm Tortoise shell-and-ginger she-cat Rainycloud Gray she-cat with blue eyes Soggyfleet Ginger she-cat Gloomlight Pale she-cat Brightlight Large black tom Steadyfoot Reddish-brown she-cat Stickycloud Solid gray tom with a crooked claw Sweetaroma Golden tabby she-cat Foreverflower Ginger tom with bright yellow eyes Skycatcher Tabby and white tom Glowheart Tabby and black tom Lionglow Tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Twirlpaw Forestblaze Bright ginger tom with red eyes Sourberry Dark-gray tabby and white tom with green eyes Sweetberry Black tabby she-cat Spicyberry Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and chest Saltyberry White she-cat with ginger blotches and black eyes Dragonbreath Gray-blue tabby she-cat Blizzardpelt White she-cat with hazel eyes and ginger chest Daisystorm Tortoise-shell she-cat Bloodyclaw Dark ginger tabby-tom with green eyes Stretchpelt Blue-gray tabby she-cat with black paws Apprentices: Twirlpaw Dark brown tabby tom Queens: Graytail Ginger she-cat Kits: Russetkit (reddish tom) Mate:Bloodyclaw Elders: Reddishpelt Reddish she-cat, she is one of the oldest cats in Windclan history Losetail Gray tabby tom with broken tail Fattybreath Very fat tabby tom who used to be very fit Category:Allegiances Category:Robo's Fanfics